Living Life, Snape Style
by Aden's Mommy
Summary: This is the story of a young boy who learns how to live through his mentor. Snape mentors Harry ficlet with some HP/LV thrown in there. This IS SLASH, don't like then don't read. ON HIATUS Having lost all documents on my, now dead, computer. I will be starting a new story soon, and trying to download this one onto my new computer.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Love's Orphanage:**

A young boy, age about 11, is just waking up in his home at the orphanage. Having been dumped there as a baby, the boy didn't even know his true name. The letter that was left with him told them only that both parents were dead and the relatives didn't want him. It hadn't said his name or age, but they figured he would be about 11, given he'd been a little over a year when they found him on their step. This boy had unruly black hair and piercing emerald eyes that held only innocence. As he'd been at the orphanage for ten years, he knew nothing other than that life and how to survive. When he was scared or hurt, he could make things happen and he taught himself how to harness that power to get the Matron of the orphanage to do as he pleased. Yes, our young boy was named Edmund (Ed for short) by the Matron. He knew it wasn't his real name and one day he longed to figure it out, if only to get revenge on the "relatives" that didn't want him.

**Little Whinging, Surrey (Same Time):**

The Dursley's of Number Four, Privet Drive were just waking. It had been ten long years since they'd left the "devil's spawn" at the orphanage and they were quite happy, thank you very much. On this nice normal day, Dudley was getting ready for school, Petunia was making breakfast, and Vernon was drinking coffee and reading the paper. An un-normal thing happened then. There was a knock at the door. Petunia looked at Vernon, who stood and answered the door.

"May I help you?" Vernon asked the man at the door. He had jet black hair and an aquiline nose. The man sneered at him.

"I have business with your nephew, Harry Potter. Is he here?"

"Never heard of a Harry Potter. Now get away from my house you freak." With that, Vernon tried to slam the door closed and would have succeeded if not for the man on the other side pointing a stick of wood at him. When Vernon saw the wood, he recoiled in fear. "W-What D-Do you want?"

"I want to know what you have done to one Harry James Potter."

"D-dropped him a-at an orphanage… ten years ago. It was called Little Love's Orphanage, in London."

"Muggle… you best hope that boy is still there." With that, the man turned and walked away.

**Little Love's Orphanage:**

Ed was just finishing dressing when a knock came at the door.

"Enter." He called. The matron opened his door and came in.

"There is a man here, looking to adopt a child." She said, smiling kindly.

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me. You know I am too old to be adopted."

"Actually, he specifically requested any boy ages nine to twelve." Ed finally looked at her.

"A boy?" A nod. "My age?" another nod. "Are you sure about him?"

"Of course. He already passed the background check. Please just come line up, Ed."

"Of course." Ed followed the matron from the room, forgetting that his scar wasn't concealed. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the scar, just that he learned that most parents wouldn't want him if he had it. As he lined up with the rest of the children, 10 in all, he looked at the others. He knew he was an attractive boy with his coloring and eyes, but had yet to be liked by parents. He soon gave up hope of ever leaving the orphanage, but he liked it there. No one messed with him because he was "weird". He was snapped out of his reverie by the matron returning with a man in a business suit. The man looked at the line of children, his eyes stopping on Ed.

"You, come here." Ed looked surprised, but went over to the man. The man brushed the fringe from his forehead and gasped. This was Harry, alright, but he didn't look like a Potter. He looked more like a… no, impossible. "What's your name?"

"Edmund, sir. I don't know my real name, but that is the name I go by." The man frowned and turned to the matron with a single eyebrow raised in question.

"He was brought to us in the dead of night, with a note that said nothing more than his parents were dead and his relatives didn't want him. We figure he's about 11 years old and that's all we know, really.

"Okay… I want him, if that's alright with… Edmund, of course." Ed smiled his first true smile and nodded shyly.

"Yes… that's alright." The man nodded. My name is Severus Snape. I'm a teacher." Ed frowned.

"Will I have to go to school? I'm probably way ahead of the classes for 11 year olds."

"Ah, but I teach at a boarding school for gifted children. I think you'll fit right in." Ed smiled and nodded. The two went with the matron and signed the paperwork for the muggle adoption. "Come on, Edmund, we haven't got much time. We must get you clothing and school supplies and the like." Ed smiled and nodded, following the man out. He could sense the difference in the man, like he could in himself. When they were out of earshot of the matron, Ed looked at the man.

"You're different than they are… you're like me, huh?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"How could you tell?"

"I can sense it. What's it called?"

"Magic… what do you know about it?"

"Well, I can do really cool stuff with it, and if I try hard enough I can make almost anything happen. I even turned into an animal once, but then I slept for three days and the matron got worried so I didn't do it again."

"Oh really?" Snape asked, masking his shock. "How old were you when you did that?"

"Seven. I think. I turned into a wolf. It was really cool. When I turned back, I had to unlock my door manually because I was so tired."

"I'll bet you were, and you are eleven, Edmund. I should tell you that I… knew your parents." Edmund stopped dead in his tracks, gasping at the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. I just borrowed them from J.K. Rowling.**

Ed looked at the man before him. "You knew my parents?"

"I did. They were great people, your parents. Their names were Lily and James." _I think._ Snape looked at the boy, and then motioned for him to follow. They went into an alley and Snape took hold of the boy's arm. "Hold on tight." With that, Snape apparated away. When Snape and Ed landed, Ed had to stabilize himself on Snape. After that, he asked the question he'd been dying to know.

"What's my real name?"

"Edmund Snape, now, but it was Harry James Potter. If you'd like, we can just have the muggle adoption and keep you Harry Potter in our world."

"No… I wouldn't like that. Make me Edmund Snape, please. I know that you have the power to do that." Snape nodded.

"Then I shall adopt you magically as well." Snape said, leading the boy into the ministry through a back way Lucius Malfoy had shown him. When they arrived at Lucius' office, Snape knocked. He entered when he heard the man within call for it. As he entered, Lucius looked up and smirked.

"So you've found him then?"

"I did, and he wishes to become Edmund Snape."

"Splendid. I'll just have the paperwork drawn up and then you can both sign and it'll be legal. Will it be a blood adoption?"

"No, it won't… that could harm him." Lucius raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Very well." Lucius summoned the proper paperwork and, after a few signatures, Harry James Potter became Edmund Severus Snape. Lucius smiled at the man and the father and son walked from the room. As they made their way back to the alley, Edmund looked over at his _father_.

"What shall I call you?"

"Father would be fine." Snape said. Edmund nodded. As they apparated to Diagon Alley, Snape thought about why they boy before him looked more like a Snape than a Potter. _Lily wouldn't have hidden him from me, though, would she? If she thought he was safer, then she just might._

"Father?"

"Yes, Edmund?"

"Are we to get me a wand and such?"

"Yes, we will get you all the things you will need for school this year, which starts on September the 1st."

"Yes, father." Ed said, looking around in awe, but hiding it quite well. They went to Madame Malkin's to get his robes, Ollivander's for his wand, the Apothecary for potion's supplies, the cauldron shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish and Blotts, the stationary store, and the shop to get his trunk. Once finished with all that, they went to Muggle London to get his clothes. They bought pants, trousers, trainers, t-shirts, socks, dress shirts, dress pants, and boots. Ed was exhausted by the time they finished so Severus took him to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room. They stayed there until it was time for dinner, where they went to a café in the alley.

"Edmund?"

"Yes, father?"

"We are going to be going to Hogwarts next month, I will either need to implant some memories into you so that you will be at the level all Purebloods will be at or I will need to train you very quickly in the next month."

"Train me, I need to learn the hard way or I will never remember it." Severus nodded. They apparated into Snape Manor and began the training.

**August 29:**

"Edmund, are you awake?" Severus asked. He had grown close to the boy the past month and was grateful to have him. He did wonder how Edmund would take the news, though.

"Yes, father. I am awake. I am also dressed, if you wish to enter." Severus smiled as he opened the door.

"Edmund… I have to return to Hogwarts today. I have requested that my son be allowed to come for the 2 ½ days until the students arrived, but it was denied by the headmaster. He is still upset that he cannot find Harry Potter. Anyways, that is neither here nor there. You cannot come with me, so you may stay here with the house elves, or you can go to Malfoy Manor and meet the rest of the Malfoy family."

"But… father… what of the Malfoy's? Won't they expect a pureblood?"

"Ah, but you behave and act as a pureblood, which will be enough for them." Edmund nodded.

"Then I shall go to the Malfoy Manor until the train boards on the 1st of September." As always, Edmund behaved as the perfect Snape heir. As Severus turned to leave the room, he paused.

"The Malfoy's will be expecting you before noon, so be ready." With that, he turned and left the room.

XNXNXNXNXNXNXN

Next Chapter Edmund meets The Malfoy's.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. I just borrowed them from J.K. Rowling.**

At exactly 10 minutes to noon, Edmund heard the fire flare as he was bringing his trunk down the stairs. He stopped to listen in the doorway.

"…Lucius, always a pleasure. And Narcissa, wonderful to see you. Draco, you're looking mighty fine this morning. Edmund, stop eavesdropping and get in here." Snape said. Edmund held his head high as he entered the room, scar concealed. He had learned a lot this past month and one was that he couldn't resemble "Harry Potter" in any way, including his scar. He looked around the room, noting the excellent looks of the three in the room. As was courteous, Edmund first shook Lucius' hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to properly meet you." He then moved to Narcissa and kissed the back of her hand. "Mrs. Malfoy, your beauty is unsurpassed by any." He lastly went to Draco. "Heir Malfoy, you are, I have heard, an excellent flier. We shall have to test that." Edmund knew he could fly circles around the young Malfoy, but also wanted to see what position the young Malfoy could play. Edmund was more suited towards a seeker, but Malfoy looked as if he could be a chaser. Yes, Edmund had learned, and learned fast.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Edmund, get up. It's time to train." Severus had yelled through the locked door. "This was you-" The door was wrenched open.

"Don't even, Snape! This was not what I had in mind when you said intense training. I do need sleep, you know." Snape looked at the boy, his eyebrow twitching.

"You have three minutes to be in the training room, Edmund." With that, Snape turned and left. Edmund had a sense of foreboding for the coming training session, and he was right. He was beaten badly, with and without magic. Snape, it seemed, used that session to take out all his pent up rage.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

As Edmund was about to leave through the flames to Malfoy Manor, Lucius pulled him aside.

"I know that you will be a courteous guest to my family, and I am hoping to train you with Draco."

"That would be much appreciated, Mr. Malfoy."

So it went with the continuation of training, though at a much slower pace, quidditch practice, and reading books on the dark arts (which secretly fascinated Edmund). With school looming around the corner, the children did just what any purebloods would do: plotted to rule the school. It was on the 30th of August at night that Edmund looked at Draco.

"Draco… I have a problem."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I think that father will be very upset though."

"I won't tell him."

"I think I'm gay."

"Gay?"

"Yeah, as in I like boys instead of girls."

"Oh, Severus will be fine with that. He's gay too. His boyfriend hasn't come around because he was worried about how you'd react. How do you know, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, when I look at magazines and things, I always find the boys more fascinating and attractive than girls." Edmund shrugged. "I mean, it's okay if you think I'm sick or something because I'm gay, but know that we'll be in the same house at school."

"I'm not grossed out, Edmund. I like you and that's not gonna change." Draco said. Edmund smiled at him, and then picked up his book.

XNXNXNXNXNXNXN

Next Chapter is Hogwarts and the Sorting


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry to all who have been reading this story. I came down with the flu and am just getting my strength back. I will continue on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. I just borrowed them from J.K. Rowling.**

It was the morning of September the 1st and Edmund was getting ready to travel to the Hogwarts Express. He was glad to be going to Hogwarts because Draco had been acting weird around him since his confession. He couldn't get the blonde to talk about it, but he knew when the blonde boy was ready then he would share. As they packed their trunks, Edmund turned to look at Draco, who was watching him. The other boy blushed and continued to pack. Edmund quirked a brow, but said nothing. They finished packing in silence, and then headed down to the floo room. As they were entering the room, the fire flared to life and out stepped Bellatrix Lestrange. Edmund froze, as did Draco, when her wild eyes landed on them.

"If it isn't itty bitty Dwaco… and who's this? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Edmund Severus Snape, ma'am. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Edmund said, bowing low to the woman.

"Snape, huh?" She said, eyeing the boy up and down. "You pass, I guess." With that Bella left the two boys alone. They both let out a breath they didn't realize they'd been holding.

"Who's she?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange… my aunt. She's mother's sister." Draco explained as they waited for Lucius and Narcissa to arrive. Edmund hummed in answer, secretly vowing to _never_ be alone with her. As they waited, though it was only about five minutes, Edmund let his mind wander so he was wholly unprepared for it when a stunner hit him in the chest.

"Never let your guard down, Edmund." Lucius said as he unstunned the boy.

"Yes, sir." Edmund said. They went to the floo, throwing in a pinch of floo powder each, and stating (_very clearly_) King's Cross Station. When they had all arrived, they noticed that the train was just boarding and they rushed to get good seats. Thinking they would both be in Slytherin, they sat in that part of the train. Soon they were joined by other first year students. Draco introduced them all as they entered.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said, pointing to each one respectively. "This here is Blaise Zabini, followed by Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Everyone, this is Edmund, Snape's son." Edmund shook hands with the boys and kissed the two girls' hands. The girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes. The train started to move and they were talking and laughing quietly when the compartment door slid open. On the other side were a red-headed boy and a bushy-haired girl.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." The first years in the compartment started laughing very hard at that. The red-haired boy took out his wand.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"Shove off, Weasley, and take your girlfriend with you." Draco said.

"How'd you-"

"It's quite obvious you're a Weasley. All that ridiculous red hair and freckles, not to mention the hand-me-down robes. Yes, you are a Weasley through and through. Now, as Draco said, shove off before I do something you'll regret." Edmund said standing but not drawing his wand. The Weasley boy seemed to sense the malice running off the other boy and pulled the girl from the compartment. The others laughed and changed into their robes. As they finished, the girls having gone to the lavatory on the train, the door opened again. This time, it was two identical red heads.

"Who here…"

"Was messing…"

"With our…"

"Brother." They finished in unison.

"I was." Edmund said, not at all afraid. "He started a confrontation by drawing his wand. Fat lot of good it would have done him since he doesn't know any spells yet." Edmund said, smirking at those in the compartment who laughed. The twins looked at the boy assessingly.

"You look…"

"Like our Potions Professor."

"Well, I should hope so, given he's my father." The twins sucked in a breath and quickly left the compartment. They would be sure to get in trouble, messing with Snape's son, but that wasn't to say they couldn't prank him. As the train slowed to a stop, Edmund leaned over to Draco.

"I hear they still can't find Harry Potter." He whispered. Draco nodded as they left the train.

"They say Dumbledore has him locked away for special training, but I don't believe it. He'd still need to learn the basics, right?"

"Yup, I agree. Now… are you ready to tell me why you've been acting weird around me?"

"No." Draco said, finally admitting he was acting weird, if only to deny Edmund a reason. Edmund shrugged and followed Draco and Hagrid to the boats. As they saw the castle, they masked their surprise. It was magnificent. The towers were all lit up, with the moon shining in the background. It truly was an ethereal site. As Edmund and Draco entered the castle for the first time, they noticed the wall of magic they passed through. They nodded at each other, agreeing to talk to Severus about it later. As they were led to a stern looking woman, they both realized they were about to be sorted and might not be placed together. They looked at each other, then at the woman.

"Now, as you all know, you are about to be sorted into your houses. While here, your house is your family. Any triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking will lose you points. Do try not to break any rules. There are four houses and four heads of each house. The houses are as follows: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor. Professor Snape is head of Slytherin, Professor Sprout is head of Hufflepuff, and Professor Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw. Follow me, please." With that, Professor McGonagall led the students to the Great Hall and then to the sorting hat. The hat opened it brim and began to sing…

After the entirely too long song warning of death and destruction, the sorting began.

"When I call your name, you will come up and I shall place the hat on your head. From there, it shall decide which house you shall be in." Abbott, Hannah became the first Hufflepuff, followed by Susan Bones. Terry Boot was the first Ravenclaw, who was followed by the first Gryffindor in Brown, Lavender. Millicent became the first new Slytherin. And so the sorting went until "Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN."

So on and so forth until "Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin." The hat hadn't even touched his head. After what seemed an eternity, "Snape, Edmund." Was called. The entire school sucked in a breath as Edmund strode forward, head held tall. He looked a true Slytherin, and pureblood. As the hat was set on his head, he heard a voice inside his head.

_Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, and not a bad mind either. You will do great things Edmund Snape. But where to put you, not in Hufflepuff. You would eat them alive. Nor in Ravenclaw, not into books enough. How about. _SLYTHERIN.

Edmund gave an internal sigh of relief. He was safe, for now.

_XNXNXNXNXNXNXNXN_

Next Chapter is classes through Christmas


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been stuck on this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions on where they want this story to go, please leave a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. I just borrowed them from J.K. Rowling.**

"Oh, my God!" Edmund yelled. He jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. He had overslept and Draco hadn't bothered to wake him. He rushed through his morning absolutions then ran to the Great Hall. He stopped and caught his breath, entering and causing a scene. It was Monday and Snape was handing out the Slytherin timetables. Edmund sat next to Draco and took his timesheet when offered. He had double potions with the Gryffindors, followed by transfiguration, lunch, flying, double herbology, and dinner… all with the Gryffindors. He didn't mind though, as Draco just smiled at him and waved him closer.

"Snape, we have double potions first. Are you any good?"

"Better than good, Malfoy, I'm a Snape."

"You want to be my partner?"

"Sure, if father lets us choose."

"Of course." Draco smiled again, and then they stood and went to class.

XNXNXNXNXN

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. For those of you that possess the… talent" here he looked at Draco and Edmund, "for the exact art that is potions making, I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then there are some of you that have come to Hogwarts in possession of this knowledge." The same bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger they knew, nudged the Weasley boy to pay attention. "Weasley… what would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormswood?"

"I don't know sir." Weasley said.

"Pity. Snape, same question."

"Adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormswood gives you the Draught of Living Death, which is a sleeping draught so powerful only the counter potion can cure it."

"Weasley… where would you look if I told you to find me a beazor?"

"I don't know."

"Shame. Malfoy, same question." Draco thought for a moment, and then smirked.

"A beazor can be found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin for each right question." With that, Snape turned and put notes on the board. The lesson soon ended, with Slytherin gaining points and Gryffindor losing them. Off Draco and Edmund went to Transfiguration. There was a cat sitting on the desk. Edmund and Draco looked at each other, then went to their seats. As soon as the class had settled, McGonagall transformed.

"As you all know, this is Transfiguration. I am Professor McGonagall, for those of you that weren't paying attention at the welcoming feast. Now, I want to test your levels in transfiguration. The first spells are on page 28 of your books. Go ahead and try them now." And so the lesson went, with Draco, Edmund, and Hermione Granger the only three able to do all the spells. Hermione and Draco were struggling with the last spell, so Edmund helped Draco.

"Now, twist your wrist to the right as you enunciate the spell." Draco tried it and the pincushion turned into a needle. He smiled at Edmund.

"Thank you. I don't know why I was having so much trouble with that spell." Draco said. They left transfiguration and went to lunch. After lunch was flying, where the Longbottom boy broke his arm and Draco and Edmund were the only ones able to fly properly. Edmund was even commended for his excellent skill on the broom. Draco frowned, a little jealous, but brightened when Edmund smiled a beautiful smile at him. After flying was Herbology, where the only three to finish the assignment were Granger, Draco, and Edmund. Dinner was uneventful and then was assignments and bed. The weeks flew by until Halloween, where the feast was interrupted by Quirrell running in and shouting.

"Troll… in the dungeons. Troll… in the dungeons." With that, the teacher passed out. Edmund and Draco looked at each other, and then took off out of the hall, towards the dungeons. They found the troll strolling around and then it spotted them. It took its giant club and swung, hitting Draco in the chest. Draco flew and landed against the wall, out cold. Edmund saw red. He pulled out his wand, took the transfiguration he'd been learning, and turned the troll into a toad. The teachers arrived to Edmund holding Draco and trying to revive him.

"Draco, Draco please wake up." Snape came over and took his son away so that Poppy could work on his godson. After several hours and a hospital wing trip, the boy woke. Edmund sighed and looked at Draco, making sure he was okay, before running from the room without a word. Edmund refused to talk to anyone and as time went by, Draco grew more and more depressed. As Christmas fast approached, Edmund kept looking at Draco, opening his mouth, then shaking his head as he closed it. Finally, Draco had had enough and cornered Edmund.

"What is up with you? You haven't spoken to anyone since I was released from the hospital wing. What's wrong?"

"Draco… I… I can't. You'll hate me."

"Edmund… nothing you say can make me hate you. You're my best friend." Edmund sighed and knew he had to tell Draco.

"I… I think I like you… as more than a friend." **(AN: I thought about ending the chapter there, but then that would be cruel)**

"Wh-what?"

"See, now you're going to hate me…"

"I don't hate you, Edmund, I just… don't think I feel the same way. I mean, I like you, you're a great friend, but…"

"But?"

"But… I can't go out with you. I mean, if we broke up or anything like that... I don't want to lose your friendship." Edmund nodded. He understood. It hurt, but he understood. The two went to the common room and Edmund made some excuse about bed before he went up to the first year dorms. Time passed and soon the mid-term exams were upon them, the ones right before break that you never concentrate on. Edmund, Draco, and Granger were the only ones to pass all the exams. The next day, they would be going home for Christmas break.

**What to do for Christmas…**


	6. Announcement

Hello My Avid Readers,

I am so sorry that this update is taking so long to get out. I am working on it, but I really need suggestions as to what you want this story to turn out like. I already have a few ideas for Christmas but would like you to vote on a pairing for Severus, who you would like him to be with, and if Edmund should get with anybody before he gets with Voldemort. I will have to think about how to introduce Voldemort and when, if you have any ideas on that as well. I will try to get this next chapter out today or tomorrow. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
